


Âmes sœurs

by LucanaelDelSayan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Adventure, Dark Past, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Families of Choice, Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucanaelDelSayan/pseuds/LucanaelDelSayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voyager, parcourir des contrées lointaines pour se découvrir ; pour percevoir toutes les nuances du monde et de son monde. Écrire pour se libérer, se transformer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. À la découverte d’un nouveau monde

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic écrite il y a longtemps, au tout début de la parution de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, juste après avoir lu les premiers tomes. Mon premier essai de fanfiction qui ne fut malheureusement jamais complété. Ceci pour diverses raisons incluant le développement du scénario et des personnages par Clamp, bien plus approfondi et intéressant que ce que j’avais prévu. En fait, quand les auteurs ont présenté le passé de Fye, c’était assez similaire à ce que j’avais prévu et ça m’a surpris et déconcerté.  
> J’appréhendais de poster cette fanfic. Mais finalement, je me suis aperçu que bien que décevante sur certains points (style, scénario, développement des personnages), cette fic me rappelait de bons souvenirs. Je l’ai donc redécouverte avec plaisir et je suis heureux de vous l’offrir.

Dans une forêt paisible, le soleil se levait, les oiseaux chantaient et tous les animaux se réveillaient prêts à vaquer à leurs occupations habituelles. Mais ce jour là n’était pas un jour normal. Ce jour-là les habitants de la forêt virent une goutte de ciel tomber et libérer un ninja, un magicien, un jeune homme, une princesse et un manju blanc. Mokona déclara : « Nous sommes arrivés dans un nouveau monde ». Kurogane râla : « Descendez de mon dos !! » En effet, Fye était allongé à plat ventre sur lui, Shaolan assis sur le dos du magicien, Sakura dans ses bras, Mokona perché sur la tête de la princesse rigolait.

Le jeune archéologue se relava précipitamment, déposa la princesse à terre, s’assura qu’elle allait bien et enfin examina ce nouveau monde. Le ninja vira le magicien de son dos et se tournant vers le manju s’écria : « Tu pourrais pas nous faire un atterrissage réussi ?! ». Il allait continuer à engueuler le manju mais fut coupé par la princesse qui lui demanda : « Kurogane-san, qu’est ce que c’est ? ». Elle montrait du doigt un énorme loup noir qui avait une tache blanche sur le front et qui les regardais, assis immobile, de ses yeux bleus. Shaolan se plaça devant Sakura et Kurogane dégaina son sabre. Le magicien retint son bras.

« Qu’est ce que tu fous le mage ? »

« Allons, Kuro-puu, tu vas pas tuer ce pauvre animal. C’est surement un gentil loup, il ne nous pas attaqué. »

« Ça devrait pas tarder… »

Un bruit l’interrompit. Il se tourna vers l’endroit d’où il provenait. Un enfant se tenait là. Pieds nus, vêtu d’un short, d’un t-shirt, de mitres et de guêtres noirs, il avait la peau d’une blancheur immaculée, de longs cheveux noirs avec une mèche blanche, l’œil droit bleu comme la mer, le gauche vert émeraude.

Les voyageurs s’étaient figés. Kurogane se ressaisit et l’interpella : « Hoï, t’es qui, gamin, et qu’est ce que tu fais là ? ». L’enfant sursauta et recula. Le loup se redressa et grogna. Kurogane pointa son sabre vers lui avec l’intention d’éliminer la menace mais l’enfant intervint : « Sha-Kaan ! ». Le loup cessa de grogner et bondit à ses côtés. L’enfant grimpa sur son dos et ils partirent.

Le magicien gronda son impétueux compagnon : « Kuro-tan ! Tu les as fait fuir ! »

« Merci j’avais remarqué et pour la dernière fois c’est KUROGANE !! »

« Oui, Kuro-rin »

Le ninja s’élança vers Fye avec la ferme intention de le découper en petits morceaux. Une remarque de la princesse les coupa :

« Il avait l’air si triste… »

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela, Sakura-hime ? »

« Ses yeux étaient remplis de douleur ».

Ils méditèrent un moment puis le ventre de Mokona gargouilla. Le magicien s’exclama :

« Hé bien, Mokona, tu as faim, on dirait ! »

« Oui Mokona a très faim » Ses oreilles tombaient piteusement et il se tenait le ventre.

«  Il y a surement un village tout près. Il suffit de sortir de la forêt. » Déclara l’archéologue. Le magicien approuva. Ils sortirent de la forêt et comprirent qu’ils se trouvaient sur le flanc d’une montagne. Ils apercevaient des maisons dans la vallée.

Une heure plus tard, une femme aperçut 2 adultes et 2 enfants, des voyageurs visiblement. Elle s’arrêta et les regarda approcher. L’un deux, un grand blond aux yeux bleus la salua :

« Bonjour Madame ! »

« Bonjour vous êtes des étrangers ? Je ne vous aies jamais vus ici auparavant. »

« Oui nous venons de loin. Je m’appelle Fye et voici Sakura, Shaolan et Kuro-myo… »

« KUROGANE !!!!! »

Fye poursuivit imperturbable :

« Nous cherchons une auberge pour nous restaurer et dormir. »

« Il y a une auberge sur la grande place. Je crois qu’il leur reste des chambres. »

« Merci beaucoup. »

\--------------------*----------------µ----------------£

« C’est grand ! » s’exclama Shaolan. La princesse approuva. Kurogane grogna :

« Vous comptez vous extasiez longtemps ? »

Ils entrèrent dans l’auberge. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, il n’y avait plus un bruit. Fye s’avança tranquillement jusqu’au comptoir. Un vieil homme demanda :

« Vous désirez ? »

« Des chambres pour 4 personnes et à manger. »

« J’ai deux chambres avec deux lits simples chacune, ça ira ? »

« On prend ! »

« Vous avez de quoi payer ? »

« Kuro-wan ! Apporte le sac ! »

« JE NE SUIS PAS TON CHIEN ! »

Kurogane fusilla Fye du regard mais apporta le sac d’où il sortit plusieurs vêtements très différents. En effet, Shaolan avait conseillé de garder tous leurs vêtements pour pouvoir les revendre.

« Ça ira ? » demanda Fye. « Je pense que vous devriez pouvoir en tirer un bon prix. »

De nombreux clients s’étaient approchés pour admirer les habits.

« D’où venez-vous ? Vous êtes des voyageurs, non ? »

« Exact, nous venons de très loin et nous voyageons beaucoup. »

« Hoï, on peut avoir nos chambres ? » Kurogane s’impatientait. Le gérant déglutit :

« Tout de suite, monsieur ! Je vous y conduis. »

Il les mena à deux chambres se faisant face. Elles donnaient sur la montagne dont ils venaient pour l’une et sur la ville pour l’autre. Sakura et Shaolan s’étaient rué dans une des chambres pour admirer la vue. La princesse s’exclama :

« C’est beau ! Fye-san, Kurogane-san, venez voir ! »

« Vous n’avez qu’à prendre cette chambre-là, Sakura-chan, Shaolan-kun. Kuro-ro et moi on prend l’autre. Tu viens, Kuro-pon ? »

« KUROGANE ! Pourquoi tu décides toujours pour les autres ! » Grommela celui-ci.

« Allons, allons. Tu vois bien que Sakura-chan et Shaolan-kun voulaient l’autre chambre. Un bon père se doit de faire plaisir à ses enfants ! »

« ARRETES DE DIRE DES CONNERIES !!! »

« Je vous apporte… votre repas… » L’aubergiste se figea devant la scène qu’elle avait sous les yeux : Le ninja avait plaqué le mage contre le mur et lui maintenait les mains au-dessus de la tête. L’aubergiste posa précipitamment le plateau et referma la porte.

« Je vous en prie, continuez ! »

« Hein ?! » Kurogane regardait fixement la porte, cherchant à comprendre le comportement étrange de l’aubergiste. Un rire le fit se retourner.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Hoï, réponds ! »

« Papa ne devrait pas se montrer aussi démonstratif avec Maman sans fermer la porte. » Répondit Fye d’un air malicieux. Kurogane le regarda, étonné, puis il comprit. Il lâcha Fye et recula rapidement, s’écriant :

« Ça va pas, non ?! Qu’est-ce que tu insinues ? »

« Oh je peux te faire un dessin si tu veux. » Le sourire de Fye avait augmenté et il contenait un début de fou rire.

« Non merci ! » Il se rua dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte à clé avant de s’effondrer contre le mur. _Qu’est-ce qui lui prend à cet imbécile de sortir des trucs comme ça ! Il pensait quand même pas à…_ Kurogane devint rouge brique. _Mais non, c’est impossible !... Le mage ne faisait jamais de sous-entendus de ce genre !_

« Kuro-chan, ça va ? » Fye toquait à la porte.

« Ouais, je… j’avais soif. »

« Ah bon ?! Mais tu sais l’aubergiste a amené une carafe d’eau. »

_Merde, l’excuse minable…_

« Kuro-ro, tu as besoin d’aide ? » Fye commençait à s’inquiéter, il était peut-être allé trop loin. La porte s’ouvrit brusquement sur un Kurogane légèrement rouge qui bouscula Fye avant de s’assoir devant le repas.

« Tu pourrais m’attendre, Kuro-tiep ! »

\----------------------------£----------------------------$---------------------

Shaolan et Sakura frappèrent à la porte des adultes. Un « entrez » joyeux leur répondit. Fye se trouvait à la fenêtre et Kurogane lisait Jump sur son lit. Mokona sauta de la tête de la princesse et se rua vers le ninja.

« Mokona aussi veut lire le manganyan ! »

« Dégages le manju blanc ! J’peux pas lire avec tes oreilles devant ! »

« HAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Kuro-wan fait mal à Mokona ! » En effet, le ninja écartelait les oreilles du manju. Fye intervint :

« Papa maltraite son fils ainé ! C’est pas bien ! »

« C’est pas mon FILS !!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Le ninja courrait derrière le magicien et le manju qui scandaient :

« Kuro-papa est un mauvais père. Kuro-papa est un mauvais père. »

« Ano… » La princesse hésita face au regard furieux du ninja.

Shaolan reprit :

« Nous pensions visiter la ville et demander si des évènements étranges ont eu lieu. »

Tous reprirent leur sérieux. Car ils ne voyageaient pas pour le plaisir. Ils parcouraient différents mondes afin de retrouver les plumes contenant la mémoire de la princesse. Celles-ci étaient très dangereuses car très puissantes.

Des personnes malveillantes rêvaient de les obtenir. C’est pourquoi ils s’étaient unis : Fye, le magicien du monde froid Célés, Kurogane, ninja au service de la princesse de Nihon, Shaolan, jeune archéologue, Sakura, princesse héritière de Clow, et Mokona, créature magique créée par la sorcière des dimensions.

\---------$--$----£------

Le petit groupe, démoralisé, se tenait près d’une fontaine.

« Moko-chan, tu es sûr de ne ressentir aucune plume ? »

Mokona hocha faiblement la tête :

« Mokona ne peut rien sentir, il y a de la magie tout autour du village. »

Une vieille femme marchait doucement en leur direction. Kurogane se leva pour lui faire une place sur le banc.

« Merci, jeune homme. »

« De rien. »

« Alors comme ça vous êtes les fameux voyageurs dont tout le monde parle. »

« Tout le monde parle de Mokona ? »

La vieille femme se figea en apercevant Mokona.

« C’est un animal magique ? »

Elle le fixait, pétrifiée, puis soudain, elle le saisit et le cacha dans son châle. Un enfant passa en courant. Dès qu’il eut disparu, elle chuchota :

« Ne le montrez surtout pas ! Ici la magie est très mal vue ! »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Fye.

Elle désigna les montagnes :

« Notre village autrefois était entouré d’autres qui se situaient sur les plateaux. Nous vivions en paix, village éloigné d’un immense royaume gouverné par un souverain bon et généreux. Mais un jour, un magicien jaillit du ciel, chevauchant un dragon noir. Il atterrit sur la plus haute crête et contempla les lieux. Puis il parla et la forêt devint cette jungle immense, les animaux sauvages nous attaquèrent, une pluie furieuse abattit nos maisons. Lorsque le jour se leva, nous n’étions plus qu’une centaine et la forêt était impraticable. Cela s’est passé il y a quatre ans et aucun villageois ne s’en est vraiment remis. Désormais personne ne s’aventure au-delà de l’orée de la forêt… »

« Et le magicien ? » Questionna timidement Sakura.

« Nul ne l’a revu, ainsi que son dragon. Mais… »

Un cri retentit. Les voyageurs se précipitèrent à l’entrée du village. Tous les habitants faisaient cercle autour d’un groupe de chasseur ayant capturé un louveteau. L’un d’eux se vanta :

« Avec ce petit, aucun animal ne nous attaquera, nous pourrons enfin traverser la forêt et nous ramènerons des gens pour reconquérir notre montagne ! Nous allons défaire l’œuvre de ce sorcier !... »

« Il est là ! » Une femme montrait du doigt la forêt en tremblant.

« C’est le gamin ! » S’exclama Kurogane. Tous les villageois se tournèrent, hostiles, vers eux.

« Vous le connaissez ! »

« Ils sont arrivés par la forêt sans s’être battus ! »

« Ce sont surement des sorciers eux aussi ! »

La foule grondait et se resserrait. Kurogane dégaina son sabre et Shaolan se plaça devant la princesse. Le louveteau gémit, sa meute venait d’apparaître, tous crocs sortis et prêts à bondir. Le loup noir se plaça à côté de l’enfant. Celui-ci posa sa main sur son échine.

« Vous deviez rassembler vos affaires et partir. »

Un homme tendit la main pour les retenir. Un mur d’eau jaillit, séparant les villageois et les voyageurs.

« Je ne pourrais pas les arrêter longtemps. »

Ils coururent jusqu’à l’auberge et saisirent leurs affaires. Quand ils revinrent, plusieurs habitants gisaient assommés et le louveteau se faisait dorloter par sa mère. L’eau avait disparu.

Ils hésitèrent. La grand-mère leur remit Mokona et sourit :

« Vous devriez partir rapidement. Bon voyage ! »

Ils la remercièrent et, accompagnés de Mokona, s’engagèrent dans la forêt. Les loups les entouraient, l’enfant en tête avec le loup noir.

Ils marchaient en silence depuis quelques minutes. Kurogane, n’en pouvant plus, interpella le gamin :

« Hoï, tu nous emmènes où ? »

Il se retourna et les regarda.

« Où alliez-vous ? »

« Nous ne savons pas vraiment. » Fye avait un grand sourire en disant cela.

« Hmm… Alors peu importe l’endroit où je vous emmène. » Il reprit sa marche.


	2. Allons nous promener

« Sakura-hime, êtes-vous fatiguée ? »

« Un peu. »

« Mokona aussi est fatigué ! »

« Tu parles ! C’est moi qui t’ai porté sur tout le chemin. »

« C’est beau. »

Ils se tournèrent vers Fye qui désignait le paysage. Ils étaient sur une crête et avaient une superbe vue sur la vallée en contrebas.

Sakura, Shaolan et Mokona s’extasièrent. Kurogane se tourna vers l’enfant. Les loups avaient disparus.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

« Voyons, nous sommes au sommet d’une montagne, Kuro-tan. »

« Je le sais bien, stupide Mage ! »

« Vous êtes magicien ? » L’enfant paraissait intéressé pour la première fois.

Fye lui sourit :

« Tout comme toi. »

Ils se jugèrent des yeux. Kurogane s’immisça dans ce combat silencieux :

« T’es qui ? »

L’enfant le jaugea du regard.

« Vous connaissez l’histoire du magicien, chevauchant un dragon, qui chassa les humains de cette forêt ? »

« Oui, une vieille femme nous l’a raconté. » Shaolan et la princesse se détournèrent du paysage et se focalisèrent sur la conversation.

« Elle a dit que maintenant les gens ont peur de la magie alors Mokona ne pouvait pas se montrer.

« Mokona ?! » L’enfant s’approcha et l’étudia sous toutes les coutures. « Tu n’es pas le Mokona créateur ! »

« Non, Mokona a été créé par Yuko et Clow. »

« Yuko ? Tu veux dire Kirania ? »

« C’est un des noms de Yuko. Tu la connais ? »

« Mon père m’en a parlé. »

« Ton père ? » Interrogea Fye.

« Le sorcier chevauchant le dragon. »

« Quoi !!!! » Tous reculèrent d’un bond.

« Si vous voulez connaître toute l’histoire, suivez-moi. »

Il repartit tranquillement. Shaolan et Sakura se tournèrent vers les adultes. Kurogane déclara :

« Je lui fais pas confiance. »

« Pourquoi, kuro-puu ? »

« Il a le même sourire que toi. »

Fye se figea puis dit :

« Ah ! Oui, surement… »

« Mokona sent une grande puissance magique chez lui. C’est pour ça que Mokona n’arrive pas à se concentrer et localiser la plume. »

« Ne vous en faites pas, hime ! Je vous jure que nous retrouverons votre plume ! »

Sakura sourit doucement à Shaolan. _Il était tellement sérieux_ _et attentionné_.

Fye s’écria, rompant l’échange entre les deux jeunes :

« Alors, vous venez ? » Il les attendait sur le chemin.

« On vient où ? » Demanda Kurogane.

« Entendre l’histoire, enfin Kuro-myu, il faut suivre un peu ! »

« Pourquoi tu tiens à entendre cette histoire ? Et puis comment tu comptes le retrouver ? »

« Je sens où il est. »

« Pourquoi tu tiens à entendre cette histoire ? » Répéta Kurogane en essayant de percer de son regard le masque de ce foutu magicien.

« Kurogane-san, vous venez ? » Shaolan, Sakura et Mokona avaient rejoints Fye et l’attendaient.

_Évidemment, s’ils se liguent tous contre moi_ … Grommela Kurogane.

\-----------------------------&\-------------------&\------------------

« Fye-san, vous croyez que c’est une bonne idée… Je veux dire, cet enfant est quand même le fils du sorcier qui a tué plein de gens. » Shaolan était inquiet.

« Mokona pense qu’il est gentil ! »

« Je… »

« Oui, Princesse ? »

« Je crois aussi qu’il ne nous fera aucun mal. »

« Pourquoi ? Comment savez-vous ça ? »

« Hé bien… J’ai ressenti une grande tristesse chez lui quand il a parlé de son père… Et puis, il n’a fait qu’assommer les villageois pour nous aider. »

« Vous avez raison. »

Pendant ce temps Kurogane se demandait pourquoi le mage avait un sourire encore plus faux que d’habitude, pourquoi il avait frémit lorsque ce môme lui avait dit qu’il était magicien aussi, comment pouvait-il savoir où était le môme. _Tsss_ , il n’arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi il s’intéressait autant à cet imbécile et puis pourquoi est-ce qu’il avait été si troublé dans l’auberge…

« Kuro-rin !!!! »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ! »

« Ça fait un moment que je t’appelle, tu étais dans la lune. Kuro-chan, j’espère que tu ne pensais pas à quelqu’un d’autre que moi. »

« Hein ?! Je suis libre de penser à qui je veux ! »

«  Kuro-papa trompe Fye-maman !!!! Ouin ! Mes enfants, consolez-moi. » Fye faisait mine de pleurer dans les bras de Shaolan et Sakura.

Mokona se fâcha contre Kurogane : « Papa ne doit pas faire de la peine à Maman, c’est mal ! »

Kurogane les fixait, interloqué, puis se ressaisit : « ARRËTEZ DE DIRE N’IMPORTE QUOI !!!! »

Il se lança à la poursuite du mage et de Mokona qui gambadait joyeusement. Shaolan et Sakura s’élancèrent à leur suite, habitués aux conversations étranges entre les deux adultes.

\---------------------§--------------------§---------------------------

Kurogane faillit rentrer dans Fye qui était figé devant une falaise.

« Hoï, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe le mage ? »

« Fye-san, vous allez bien ? » Demanda la princesse.

Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés et ne bougea pas d’un cil quand Mokona sauta sur son épaule.

Soudain Kurogane saisit le mage dans ses bras et s’écarta tandis que Shaolan faisait de même avec la princesse. Un énorme rocher vint s’écraser à l’endroit où ils se tenaient il y a un instant.

« Mokona sent une grande puissance magique ! »

« Elle vient d’où ? » Kurogane évitait les rochers tout en portant Fye qui n’avait pas ouvert les yeux.

Il reprit : « Et pourquoi cet imbécile ne bouge plus ? »

« Mokona ne sait pas pour Fye mais la magie vient de la falaise. »

« Comment… »

« Ne bouge plus Kuro-tan. »

« Hein ?! J’peux savoir c’que tu fichais ? »

« Ne bouge pas ! »

« J’AVAIS COMPRIS, MAIS SI TU POUVAIS M’EXPLIQUER… D’accord, là faut vraiment que tu m’expliques. »

Les rochers tombaient autour d’eux mais les évitaient. Fye ouvrit les yeux et se retourna dans les bras du ninja qui ne l’avait toujours pas lâché. Celui-ci se rendant compte de leur position ( _Il sentait le souffle du mage sur son visage, et son cœur battait plus vite que d’habitude_ ) recula. Fye parut légèrement déçu mais il se reprit vite.

« Et bien, vois-tu, nous nous trouvons sous un surplomb donc les rochers ne peuvent nous atteindre. »

« Pourquoi tu ne bougeais pas ? T’aurais pu mourir si je t’avais pas… » _Merde, pourquoi je rougis en me rappelant l’avoir dans mes bras ?_

« Kuro, tu vas bien ? » _Je rêve ou il rougit… Kuro-chan rougit !_

« FYE-SAN ! KUROGANE-SAN ! » Shaolan et Sakura se dirigeaient vers eux en évitant les rochers qui continuaient de dégringoler la falaise. Ils s’arrêtèrent sous le surplomb, essoufflés.

« Vous allez bien ? » Vérifia Fye.

Ils confirmèrent qu’ils n’avaient rien. Shaolan s’enquit à son tour : « Que fais-t-on ? »

« Il y a une grotte par là. Nous pourrions nous y reposer. » Fye désigna une fissure qui commençait sous le surplomb, quelques mètres plus haut, et semblait s’élargir sous la falaise.

« Il faut grimper… Ça ira, Hime ? »

« Moui » Sakura paraissait terrifiée.

« Ne t’inquiète pas Sakura-chan, si tu tombes, Kuro-chan te rattrapera. » Fye souriant tapota l’épaule du ninja. Celui-ci ne lui cria pas dessus comme il s’y attendait. Il avait le regard fixé sur la falaise.

Mokona s’écria : « Kuro-pi n’a jamais fait d’escalade ! Peut-être qu’il a le vertige »

« JE N’AI PAS LE VERTIGE !!! » Kurogane voulut frapper le mage mais celui-ci était déjà à mi-chemin de la grotte. _Comment il a fait pour grimper là-haut en un instant ? C’est quoi c’type ? Il a des ressorts comme le manju ?_

Pendant que Kurogane contemplait ce nouveau mystère, les deux enfants avaient commencé l’ascension.

Le ninja se décida à les suivre, tout en pestant contre le mage. _Ça lui évitait de penser au vide sous ses pieds. Non, il n’avait pas le vertige ! Il n’aimait pas la hauteur, c’est tout !_

« Tu es tout pâle Kuro-rin »

« Aaaah ! » Kurogane faillit lâcher sa prise sous le choc. Fye venait de se suspendre à une main juste à côté de lui. _Mais comment faisait-il ?_

« Sakura-chan et Shaolan-kun sont arrivés en haut. » _Il bavardait tranquillement à 3 mètres de haut_. « J’ai laissé Mokona avec eux. Kuro-puu ? Tu m’écoutes ?... »

Fye voulut se pencher vers Kurogane, mais sa main dérapa et il tomba. Enfin, faillit tomber, Kurogane le rattrapant instinctivement. Fye se retrouva plaqué contre le torse musclé de son compagnon.

Fye savoura l’instant. À regret et après quelques minutes, il déclara : « Les enfants doivent s’inquiéter. Il faudrait qu’on les rejoigne. »

« Hm… » Kurogane était toujours pétrifié entre son vertige et la peur que lui avait fait le mage quelques instants plus tôt.

« Dommage, n’est-ce pas, Kuro-tan… » Murmura Fye.

« Hein ?!! »

« Allez, on y va ! »

\----------------------^-------------^----------------

« Kurogane-san, Fye-san, vous allez bien ? »

« Mokona espère que Papa et Maman n’ont pas fait de bêtises ! »

« De quoi tu parles le manju ?! »

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne voulais pas une petite sœur ou un petit frère, Mokona ? »

Les enfants regardaient Fye avec de grands yeux ronds et les joues écarlates. Kurogane, lui, avait du mal à croire que le magicien ait pu dire ça.

« Mokona voudrait bien une petite sœur ! »

« Pas de petit frère ? »

« Mokona préférerait une petite sœur. »

« Tu sais Mokona, on ne choisit pas. »

Kurogane avait l’impression de rêver. Un de ces rêves surréalistes dont on se réveillait en se jurant de ne plus boire/manger ce qu’on avait eu la veille. _Ressaisis-toi, Kurogane !_

« Hoï, arrêtez de dire des bêtises ! T’es un homme de toute façon et… »

« Oh, chez moi, tous ceux qui possèdent de la magie peuvent tomber enceint, qu’ils soient hommes ou femmes. Ce n’est pas le cas dans vos mondes ? »

Shaolan et Sakura firent non de la tête, en rougissant encore plus.

« Et chez toi, Kuro-myu ? »

« Surement pas ! » Le ton était froid, tranchant. Kurogane leur tourna le dos et s’installa à l’entrée de la caverne. Un silence pesant se fit.

Shaolan le brisa en se tournant vers Sakura : « Vous devriez dormir au fonds de la grotte, Hime, comme ça vous ne sentirez pas le vent. »

« Merci, Shaolan-kun. »

\------------------#---------------#--------------------

La nuit était tombée. Les enfants et Kurogane dormaient. Fye contemplait la lune, Mokona sur ses genoux.

« Mokona est désolé. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C’est à cause de Mokona que Kurogane s’est fâché et, maintenant, tu as mal, Fye. »

« Ce n’est pas ta faute, Moko-chan. Je n’aurais pas dû pousser le jeu aussi loin. Pas au point d’oublier ma prudence et dévoiler que je pouvais porter des enfants. »

« Fye… »

« Ça va aller. Ne t’inquiète pas. C’est juste que du coup Kuro-chan est dégoutté par ma nature… Enfin, j’ai l’habitude que l’on me considère comme un monstre. » Pour une fois, le sourire de Fye était amer, il paraissait sur le point de laisser libre cours à sa tristesse.

Kurogane, qui ne dormait pas, commençait à regretter ses paroles. _Il avait réagi brusquement parce qu’il était surpris ; mais aussi gêné par les insinuations du manju… Et d’accord, il ne cessait de vouloir que ce stupide mage laisse transparaître ce qu’il pensait vraiment… mais pas comme ça ! Ça le rendait furieux contre lui-même. Il aurait tout donné (sauf Tomoyo-Hime bien sûr) pour qu’il sourie à nouveau, qu’il l’appelle par un de ses surnoms idiots, qu’il fasse l’andouille avec le manju…_

_La dernière phrase de Fye le secoua mentalement. Comment quelqu’un pouvait avoir l’habitude d’être vu comme un monstre ?... Comment pouvait-on penser que ce type à l’apparence si fragile, si envoutante… Attends, je viens de décrire Fye comme « envoutant » ?!!_

Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur une vision féérique. Fye se découpait comme une ombre chinoise sur la lune presque ronde. Sa peau pâle semblait refléter la lumière de l’astre comme un miroir ; non, plutôt tel un étang aux profondeurs insondables. _Bordel, il est… magnifique !_ Fye dut sentir son regard car il se retourna vers lui.

« Kuro-ro, tu ne dors pas ? »

Ce sourire si faux à nouveau. Qu’est-ce qu’il n’aurait pas fait pour le voir tomber.

_Son regard. J’ai l’impression qu’il me transperce. J’aimerais bien savoir ce qu’il y a derrière ce visage impavide… As-tu déjà souri à quelqu’un, Kuro-chan ?... J’aurais tant aimé être à la place de cette personne… Il faut que j’arrête de penser à toi… Je ne veux plus qu’on me brise le cœur… PLUS JAMAIS !_

_C’est pour ça que je m’étais juré de ne pas m’attacher à vous… Et pourtant, je considère Shaolan-kun, Sakura-chan et Mokona comme mes propres enfants et Kuro-chan… Tu ferais une drôle de tête si tu savais que je t’ai donné mon cœur…_

« Kurogane, tu peux taper sur Mokona si tu veux, mais ne soit pas fâcher contre Fye-maman, s’il te plait. » Mokona s’était réveillé.

« Moko-chan… » Fye sourit tendrement à son « fils » ainé.

« Hoï, stupide mage, j’t’ai jamais considéré comme un monstre. J’étais juste surpris à cause de ta… particularité. » Kurogane détourna les yeux, se sentant rougir.

« Kuro-chan est mignon quand il rougit ! » Le mage s’accroupit devant le ninja, un grand sourire aux lèvres, un qui se voyait aussi dans ses yeux. Il murmura doucement : « Merci. »

Le ninja vira au rouge tomate.

« Mokona est content que Papa et Maman se soit réconciliés. »

« On n’est pas MARRIÉS !... Qu’est-ce qui te fait rire ? »

« Tu es vieux jeu, Kuro-chan ! Sérieusement, tu reconnais enfin ta paternité, c’est un grand jour ! Il faudrait fêter ça dignement. Avec de l’alcool, n’est-ce pas Moko-chan ? »

« Imbécile. » Kurogane avait dit ça avec une expression presque tendre… enfin, disons qu’il ne fronçait plus les sourcils.

\--------------------------------------------

« Bonjour Fye-san, Kurogane-san, Mokona. » Shaolan était soulagé que les deux adultes se soient réconciliés.

« Ah ! Shaolan-kun, j’ai une bonne nouvelle à t’annoncer. » Fye souriait jusqu’aux oreilles. Kurogane pressentait le pire.

« Papa a reconnu sa paternité ! »

« J’AI JAMAIS… »

« Chut ! Tu vas réveiller ta fille, Kuro-chan. »

La princesse Sakura n’avait jamais été du matin et ne réagit pas au cri du ninja.

« C’est pas ma fille ! »Kurogane parvint à transmettre dans son chuchotement toute son indignation.

« Tu es bizarre, Kuro-chan. Tout le monde rêverait d’avoir une fille comme ça ! Moi, je l’ai tout de suite adoptée. »

« Fye-maman a beaucoup d’instinct maternel. »

Shaolan et Kurogane sentait la conversation leur échapper. Ce dernier se demandait pour la énième fois ce qu’il avait fait pour mériter de tels compagnons de voyage, si tant est qu’un manju blanc puisse être considérer comme un compagnon.

« Hime, est-ce que nous vous avons réveillé ? »

Sakura s’était assise et se frottait les yeux en baillant.

« Ma fille chérie ! » Fye avait pris Sakura dans ses bras et frottait sa joue contre celle de la princesse. « Je suis content que tu sois là ! »

Kurogane décolla le mage de sa « fille » et grogna : « Laisse-là tranquille ! »

« Kuro-chan est jaloux ! J’peux te faire un câlin à toi aussi si tu veux. » Fye se suspendit au cou du ninja et lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

« Dégage stupide magicien ! » Kurogane s’efforçait de rester calme mais une veine saillait à sa tempe.

« Non. »

« Pardon ?! » _Qu’est-ce qui lui prenait ? D’habitude il ne poussait pas plus le ninja dans ses retranchements_.

Fye lui murmura à l’oreille : « Je suis très bien dans tes bras… plaqué contre ton torse… Mais bien sûr, si tu insistes… »

Il s’éloigna ( _à regret_ ) du ninja et partit discuter avec Mokona comme si de rien était.

« Kurogane-san, vous allez bien ? » La princesse et son chevalier servant regardait avec appréhension le ninja qui s’était figé et virait lentement au rouge.

« Ouais, ça va. » Il tourna le dos aux enfants pour tenter de reprendre contenance. _Il le fait exprès ou quoi ? Depuis un moment il est bizarre. Il parle tout le temps comme si on formait une vraie famille. Et il cherche le contact alors qu’il le fuyait au début._

« Kuro-chan est tout rouge ! Tu es malade ? Fye-maman, papa est malade ! » Mokona s’était perché sur la tête de Kurogané et lui prenait la température, une oreille plaquée sur le front de ce dernier.

« Ah, je suis désolé Mokona. Je ne sais pas soigner cette maladie. »

« Alors, Kuro-wan va mourir ? »

« Je n’crois pas. On en meurt parfois mais Kuro-chan est résistant. »

« DE QUOI VOUS PARLEZ ?! JE NE SUIS PAS MALADE ! »

« En général, quand on est atteint de cette maladie, on refuse de le reconnaitre. C’est un cas classique. » Le _docteur_ Fye prononça son diagnostic sur un ton grave et peiné. Il rajouta un avertissement : « Cher patient, plus vous refuserez de reconnaitre la maladie, plus votre état s’agravera. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » Kurogane était complétement perdu.

« Bon, on devrait poursuivre l’escalade. Il ne pleut plus de rochers. On y va ! »

« Hé, réponds-moi ! »

\---------*---------*---------


	3. Passons aux choses sérieuses

Sakura et Shaolan s’effondrèrent en haut de la falaise, complétement essoufflés. Même Kurogane semblait fatigué. _Je hais l’escalade ! Comment fait-il ?_ Fye gambadait joyeusement, nullement épuisé.

« Fye-san, pourrait-on faire une pause ? Sakura-hime a besoin de récupérer. »

« Bien sûr les enfants. »

Le groupe s’installa sous un arbre. Sakura s’endormit rapidement avec Mokona et Shaolan semblait prêt à les suivre. Kurogane et Fye se posèrent un peu à l’écart.

« Et bien ! Même papa est fatigué. »

« Grrrr… »

« Je crois que je suis le seul à avoir déjà fait de l’escalade. D’après les descriptions de Shaolan et Sakura, ils vivaient dans un désert sans la moindre montagne. Et toi, Kuro-tan ? »

« Y a que des plaines dans mon pays. Les montagnes sont à l’autre bout du continent. … Au fait, c’est quoi cette prétendue maladie que j’ai ? »

« Désolé, mais même si je te le disais, tu ne voudrais pas le reconnaître. Je crois que tu es vraiment trop vieux jeu, Kuro-chan. »

« Comment ça, vieux jeu ? »

« Hmm. Pour toi, deux personnes du même sexe qui s’aiment… »

« Impossible. » Répondit machinalement Kurogane, ne voyant pas le rapport avec la situation.

« C’est pour ça que tu refuses de t’en rendre compte. »

Fye semblait un peu triste. Kurogane avait beau se triturer le cerveau, il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi.

Fye aurait voulu savoir à quoi penser le ninja. Allait-il un jour assembler les indices que semaient Fye ? Celui-ci oscillait entre propos énigmatiques et paroles peu subtiles. À la fois anxieux et impatient de communiquer ses sentiments pour Kurogane.

Kurogane reprit la conversation, un peu dubitatif : « Ça arrive dans ton monde ? Des gens du même sexe qui sont ensembles ? »

« Comment crois-tu que les magiciens hommes puissent tomber enceints ? »

_La logique de Fye était imparable. Comment faisait-il pour dire ça sur le ton de la conversation ?_

« Chez moi, ce genre de relation n’est même pas évoqué. »

« Hé ben, vous êtes pas très ouvert d’esprit. »

« Comment ça ?! » S’indigna Kurogane.

Fye énuméra tranquillement, son regard sérieux et sans détour ancré dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis : « Vous ne concevez une relation qu’entre un homme et une femme. Un enfant doit être conçu après le mariage et pas en dehors. Je présume qu’avoir des rapports sexuels avant le mariage est aussi un tabou. »

Kurogane confirma : « Évidement. »

Fye reprit sans lui laisser le temps d’expliquer : « Je suppose aussi que les mariages sont arrangés ? »

« Seulement ceux des nobles ! Le peuple est libre de se marier comme bon lui semble… C’est si différent que ça chez toi ? »

« Oui. On est libre d’aimer qui on veut. Les nobles et le peuple se mélangent rarement mais ce n’est pas interdit. Ceux qui aiment leur propre sexe sont considérés, en gros, comme des personnes normales. ( _À part par certains extrémistes… Ne penses plus à ça Fye !_ ). En général, les couples se marient après avoir vécu plusieurs années ensembles, indépendamment de la venue d’un enfant ou non. »

« C’est vraiment différent… »

« C’est pour ça qu’on a du mal à se comprendre… »

« C’est plutôt parce que tu te caches derrière un masque et qu’on ne sait jamais ce que tu penses ! » Le ton de Kurogane s’était fait accusateur.

Le visage de Fye se ferma aussitôt et il répondit tout aussi sèchement : « Toi non plus, on ne sait jamais ce que tu penses, Kurogane. »

Le ninja sursauta, c’était la première fois depuis leur rencontre que Fye l’appelait par son prénom. Alors que c’était ce qu’il réclamait depuis toujours, il se sentit vaguement nauséeux.

Fye se leva et alla s’assoir de l’autre côté des enfants, lui tournant le dos.

Le silence tomba comme une chape de plomb. Kurogane se maudit d’avoir rompu l’entente qui s’immisçait entre eux _._ _Mais il s’était mis sur la défensive, de crainte que cette discussion ne soit encore qu’un jeu pour le mage. Il ne voulait pas se dévoiler alors que celui-ci se cachait toujours son masque. Il avait eu peur de lui accorder sa confiance et de se faire avoir._

_Il avait peut-être eu tort… Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas faire le premier pas, pas alors qu’il n’était sûr de rien avec cet imbécile. Si seulement celui-ci arrêtait de pousser Kurogane sans jamais céder lui-même un pouce de terrain._

_Malgré tout ce qu’avait pu dire Kurogane, il était immensément curieux de connaitre la raison des comportements si calculés du mage. Pourquoi réfléchissait-il tout le temps aux moindres conséquences de ses actes ? Pourquoi veillait-il à ne s’impliquer qu’au minimum ? Pourquoi gardait-il toujours une distance avec les autres ?_

_On est libre d’aimer qui on veut chez toi, hein. Mais toi, tu ne veux aimer et faire aimer de personne, n’est-ce pas ?_

_Tu as trop peur. J’ai l’impression que tu as peur de tout, même de la vie. Tu as dit à un moment que tu ne pouvais pas mourir ; est-ce que ça veut dire que tu le voudrais ?_

_Kurogane se raidit, furieux à cette pensée. S’il y avait une chose qu’il abhorrait, c’était ceux qui ne se battaient pas pour vivre._

\------------&\-------&\-----------

Fye était fâché, un peu amer aussi _. Je ne pourrais donc jamais être tranquille ! Pourquoi as-tu ce besoin de savoir qui je suis ? Pourquoi ne contentes-tu pas de ces masques que j’affiche comme les autres ?_

_D’accord je suis toujours sur mes gardes, je joue la comédie sans arrêt, mais je suis bien mieux ainsi que si vous saviez… Je ne veux pas que vous appreniez… !_

Fye était terrifié par cette éventualité _. Un jour, on tombera sur mon monde et vous saurez… vous saurez qui je suis… N’importe quelle personne que nous rencontrerons aura entendu parler de moi…_

_Je ne pourrais supporter de vous voir me regarder dégouttés et apeurés. Mon cœur déjà en lambeaux se briserait à nouveau. J’ai peur… J’ai peur de toi… de mes sentiments pour toi…_

_Pourquoi mon cœur bat il quand tu es là, alors que je sais très bien que tu finiras aussi par me trahir, me détruire… Ashura-Ô m’a appris combien le bonheur était éphémère et pourtant, je recommence, à espérer, à ressentir. Comme j’étais content de grappiller ces quelques miettes d’informations sur ton monde, de sentir que tu m’accordais toute ton attention…_

_Je suis vraiment pathétique !_

\--------‘-----------‘---------------


	4. Interlude narratif

« Fye-san, Kurogane-san, on y va ? » Shaolan était inquiet. Depuis quelques temps, les deux adultes avaient établis des rapports étranges. Ils se fâchaient, semblaient se réconcilier pour aussitôt se re-fâcher. Ce matin, après avoir fini d’escalader la falaise, ils étaient si proches, et là un gouffre les séparait. Leur visage était figé sur un sourire pour Fye-san et sur une moue sérieuse pour Kurogane-san. Ils évitaient de se regarder et ne s’étaient pas adresser la parole une seule fois.

Ils repartirent dans une atmosphère de malaise général. Même Mokona était silencieux et gardait les oreilles basses. Il était triste de voir ses « parents » se déchirer.

Pourtant Yuko lui avait dit qu’ils étaient reliés par le fil rouge du destin. Mokona ne pouvait qu’espérer qu’ils arriveraient à être heureux ensembles. Mais la route serait longue tant ils semblaient chacun de faire le premier pas.

\------------(---------)--------------

« Vous êtes venus, alors. » La voix de l’enfant trancha les sombres pensées du groupe. Tous sursautèrent, ne s’étant pas rendus compte de sa présence. _C’est un fantôme ou quoi_  ? se demanda Kurogane.

L’enfant était assis sur une branche basse, ses jambes se balançant sous lui, effleurant la gueule du loup noir. Il les regardait, curieux.

« Bonjour. » Fye s’était approché et caressait la tête du loup dans un geste naturel. Kurogane manqua de s’étrangler. _L’expression ‘se jeter dans la gueule du loup’ prenait tout son sens avec ce stupide mage._

« C’est rare que Sha-kaan se laisse approcher par un humain. »

« Sha-kaan, hein. C’est un nom qui lui va bien. »

« De toute façon, t’es humain aussi, non ! » Kurogane avait les nerfs à vif entre la dispute avec le mage, la conduite imprudente de ce dernier et l’étrangeté de ce môme.

« Non. »

« Hein ?! »

« Non, je ne suis pas humain. »

« Tu es comme Mokona, n’est-ce pas. » Fye souriait comme si de rien était. Il reprit : « Ou plutôt, tu serais un homonculus. »

« Fye-san, c’est quoi un homonculus ? » Sakura et Shaolan se sentait perdus.

« C’est un être créé par la magie, ressemblant à un humain mais avec une force bien supérieur. »

« Il a pas l’air bien puissant ce gamin. » Se moqua Kurogane.

« Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, Kuro-chan. »

« Mouais, et comment tu sais que c’est un homonculus ? »

« J’en ai déjà créé. »

Sakura, Shaolan et Kurogane le fixaient muets de stupeur.

L’enfant de manda : « Vous êtes très puissants, mais vous camouflez votre nature. Pourquoi ? »

« Au fait, pourquoi tu te caches, Mokona ? » _Fye était vraiment le maître pour détourner la conversation_ , pensa Kurogane.

« Mokona a peur du loup. » Une oreille de Mokona émergea un poil de la capuche du ninja. Celui-ci s’en servit pour le sortir de son manteau et le balancer : « Qu’est-ce que tu fais encore dans ma capuche ?! »

« Haaa ! » Mokona avait atterrit au pied du loup qui baissa la tête, ouvrit sa gueule et… le lécha.

« Aaah, ça chatouille ! » Mokona se tordait de rire.

« Sha-kaan. » Le loup saisit doucement le manju entre ses crocs et le tendit à l’enfant qui le prit sur ses genoux.

« Bonjour, Mokona créé par la sorcière des dimensions. »

« Mokona s’appelle Mokona Modoki. Et toi ? »

« Papa ne m’a pas donné de nom. »

« C’est triste… Dis, pourquoi ton papa a-t-il détruit les maisons des gens qui vivaient ici ? »

« Les gens coupaient les arbres pour faire du métal. Il n’y avait presque plus de forêt. Alors, Papa les a chassés et il a fait repousser les arbres. »

« Et après ? Pourquoi t’es resté ici ? »

« Papa a dit que je devais veiller sur des objets et que je ne devais les donner qu’à leur propriétaire. »

« Des objets. Comme des plumes ? » Shaolan avait bondit, impatient de reprendre leur quête.

« Je n’ai pas le droit de vous le dire. »

Kurogane saisit le gosse, ne voulant pas prendre le risque qu’il s’échappe à nouveau après avoir dévoilé des informations parcellaires. Mais il se figea très vite. Le gamin avait levé les bras au-dessus de son visage pour se protéger. _Mer… il a été battu_. Le ninja détestait l’idée de s’en prendre à un enfant. Il le lâcha et s’éloigna un peu : « Hoï, j’ai jamais frappé un mioche. »

« Ne t’inquiète pas. Kuro-wan aboie beaucoup mais ne mord pas. » Fye s’était accroupi face à l’enfant.

« Je ne suis pas un chien. » Grommela Kurogane.

« Moi, je m’appelle Fye, lui c’est Kuro-puu, Mokona est notre fils ainé et Shaolan et Sakura sont nos autres enfants. »

« Ils ne vous ressemblent pas du tout. » L’enfant se rapprocha de Fye, le plaçant ainsi entre Kurogane et lui.

« C’est normal, ce sont nos enfants adoptifs. Et toi, personne ne t’a adopté ? »

« Non. Je dois rester dans les montagnes pour protéger les objets, alors je me suis fait des amis parmi les loups, mais les humains n’aiment pas les loups, et puis ils pensent que je suis méchant parce que Papa ils en ont peur, et comme j’ai aussi des pouvoirs ils ont encore plus peur, alors quand ils me voient ils me jettent des pierres et m’appellent « monstre ». »

Fye se raidit à ce mot. Il tendit doucement la main et caressa les cheveux de l’enfant.

« Tu n’es pas un monstre. Personne n’a le droit de te juger sans te connaitre, juste parce que tu as des pouvoirs, personne ! »

Il sentit soudain un poids dans ses bras, l’enfant s’était endormi. Jetant un coup d’œil au ciel, il constata que la nuit était tombée et s’installa confortablement avec sa nouvelle charge. Sha-kaan s’enroula autour du petit et du magicien.

Les autres, voyant qu’ils ne pourraient pas plus avancer dans leur quête pour cette journée, se trouvèrent aussi des coins où dormir. Sauf Kurogane qui resta planté face à Fye.

« Ça ne va pas, Kuro-kuu ? »

« Tu lui fais confiance un peu trop vite. »

« Il disait la vérité. » Intervint Sakura.

« Et puis, ces objets qu’il protège, c’est peut-être les plumes de Sakura. » Rajouta Shaolan.

Kurogane céda sous la pression de leur regard. « D’accord, on lui fait confiance pour le moment. Mais franchement, il a pas l’air en forme. »

« Normalement les homonculus mangent et dorment moins que les humains mais ce ne sont pas des machines. Ce petit a l’air de ne pas avoir pris soin de lui. »

« Il a quel âge à ton avis ? »

« 11 ans environ. Physiquement du moins. En général, on ne les crée pas nourrissons. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ça fait beaucoup de travail un bébé, tu sais. Tu ne t’y connais vraiment pas en enfant, hein, Kuro-chan ? »

« Parc’que tu t’y connais, toi ? »

« Mmh… » _Plus que tu ne crois_ , pensa Fye. À haute voix, il dit : « J’ai l’instinct maternel. »

Kurogane grogna mentalement, _c’est repartit pour ses sottises, il se fout à nouveau de moi_. Il reprit : « Dis en moi plus sur sa nature. »

« Les homonculus sont formés à partir d’eau principalement, ainsi que d’autres ingrédients dont un peu de sang du sorcier créateur. Ils sont très forts physiquement et peuvent manipuler l’eau. Ils peuvent aussi communiquer avec leur maître si celui-ci est dans le même monde. »

« Comment ça, communiquer ? Et puis, ils ont pas d’âme ? » Kurogane se sentait un peu déboussolé.

« Ils ont un morceau de l’âme de leur créateur donc ils peuvent lui parler par télépathie. »

« Un quoi ? »

« Un morceau d’âme de leur créateur. » Répéta calmement Fye, tout en berçant l’enfant.

« Tu as donné un morceau de ton âme ? »

« Oui. Je l’ai appelé Tchii. Elle est très mignonne. »

« Tu es complétement inconscient. » Siffla Kurogane. « Non, en fait, tu n’as aucune considération pour toi. »

« Tu détestes ce genre de personne, n’est-ce pas Kuro-tan. » Fye, fatigué, avait abandonné son sourire.

Kurogane s’en alla, d’un pas rageur, s’installer pour la nuit plus loin.


	5. Passé et ébauche d’un futur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some Angst & some Comfort

_La foule l’entourait… elle grondait… elle se rapprochait… il avait peur… il voulait s’enfuir… il ne pouvait pas, il était complétement encerclé… pris au piège… il avait peur… des pierres… il leva les bras pour protéger sa tête… des coups de bâtons, maintenant… Soudain, il vit un espace… se releva d’un bond, courut… une main le saisit… un cri lui échappa… une lueur bleue jaillit… l’homme tomba… la foule s’enfuit, prise de panique… il ne jeta pas un regard à l’homme… il était mort… les autres allaient revenir, avec de plus grosses armes, plus nombreux… il tuerait encore…_

_Il était au bord d’une rivière… il fixait son reflet… il était petit, blond, des yeux bleus immense… portant des vêtements déchirés à travers lesquels saillaient ses côtes… couverts de bleus et de crasse, son apparence était repoussante… Ça, c’est moi !_

_Quand il était né, ses parents étaient heureux… fiers d’avoir donné naissance à un enfant aux yeux si purs, si rares… Quand il était enfant, tous les habitants du village lui disaient à quel point il était beau, gentil… ses parents souriaient en le regardant… son père lui apprenait à sculpter le bois pour qu’il reprenne son commerce…_

_Quand il avait 7 ans, des nobles étaient venus… ils l’avaient trouvés beau eux aussi… ils avaient dit qu’ils feraient un beau cadeau pour leur ami… l’un d’eux l’avaient arraché des bras de sa mère… il avait eu peur… la lumière bleu était apparue pour la première fois… il avait tué pour la première fois… pour la première fois, il avait été fixé avec peur, haine… sa mère avait murmuré « monstre »… son père s’était emparé de son couteau quand il avait voulu s’approcher… il s’était enfui…_

_Il avait passé les 5 années suivantes dehors… il avait voulu aller dans d’autres villages… mais la rumeur s’était déjà propagé à propos du jeune garçon aux yeux bleus qui avait tué un noble… il avait été accueilli par des pierres et des cris…_

_Pourquoi était-il encore en vie ?... Les monstres devaient mourir… maman lui avait raconté que les monstres étaient tués par des beaux et valeureux chasseurs… Mais personne n’était venu le tuer… les villageois lui faisaient mal mais, dès qu’il allait être gravement blessé, la lumière bleue revenait et tuait…_

_Elle l’empêchait de mourir… elle faisait pleuvoir le ciel quand il était déshydraté… elle le nourrissait sans doute aussi car bien qu’il ne trouve que rarement à manger, il ne mourrait pas de faim… peu importe le temps qu’il faisait, il n’avait pas froid… quand il dormait, elle l’enveloppait et empêchait tout être de s’approcher de lui… **il la haïssait**  !_

_Il voulait mourir. Il ne méritait pas de vivre, les monstres ne méritaient pas de vivre. **Il haïssait la lumière bleue qui avait tout changé**  !_

_…_

_« Le mage » Qui l’appelait ? Il n’y avait personne, il n’y avait plus personne… « Hoï » La voix paraissait inquiète… quelle drôle d’idée… personne ne s’inquiétait plus pour lui… « Réveille-toi ! » Il connaissait cette voix, il l’aimait bien. Elle était grave. Elle ne mentait jamais. Elle ne l’insultait jamais._

Il ouvrit les yeux. Kuro-chan s’était accroupi devant lui et le secouait.

« Kuro-chan ? » Sa voix était faible mais teintée de tant d’espoir, de joie que Kurogane s’en alarma. Ce n’était pas la première fois que le sommeil du mage était troublé mais d’habitude il reprenait le contrôle en se réveillant.

« Ça va ? »

Fye regarda autour de lui. Les enfants dormaient toujours. L’homonculus avait roulé hors de ses bras dans son sommeil et le loup l’avait suivi. Ça expliquait pourquoi Fye avait froid.

« Hé, ça va ? »

Kurogane continuait de le scruter, inquiet face à l’air perdu du mage. Soudain, celui-ci bondit pour l’enlacer, le faisant ainsi tombé sur le dos. Fye avait accompagné la chute et plaqué maintenant son corps mince contre celui de son compagnon. Il le serait presque désespérément contre lui.

« Fye ? » C’était la première fois qu’il l’appelait par son prénom. Mais ça semblait approprié vu que le mage avait abandonné tous ses masques.

« Ne me lâches pas… s’il te plait, Kurogane… »

Kurogane dut tendre l’oreille pour l’entendre. Il avait de multiples questions qui lui brulaient la langue mais se retint et serra l’autre homme dans ses bras.


	6. Nouveau départ

Shaolan et Sakura en se réveillant eurent une belle surprise. Les deux adultes dormaient enlacés. Mokona, surexcité, s’exclama : «  Kuro-papa et Fye-maman se sont réconciliés ! »

Le cri réveilla Kurogane qui voulut se lever pour assommer ce foutu manju. Mais un poids l’en empêcha.

« Hmm. Veux encore dormir. » Ronchonna Fye, en se blottissant encore plus sur son oreiller. Oreiller qui se figea, le cerveau court-circuité.

Fye entrouvrit à regret les yeux et, voyant le jour bien levé, se redressa en baillant. Baissant les yeux sur son oreiller, il déclara avec un sourire malicieux : « Tu fais vraiment une bonne bouillote, Kuro-chan. »

« … » Kurogane était trop estomaqué par l’aplomb du mage pour répondre.

« Fye-san… Pourquoi dormiez-vous avec Kurogane-san ? » La voix de Sakura était hésitante, ne sachant pas trop si elle devait se mêler des histoires des adultes.

« Oh, j’ai fait un cauchemar et Kuro-pi m’a consolé. » Répondit tranquillement Fye, toujours assis sur le mage.

« Mokona espère que Kuro-puu n’en a pas profité. » La boule de poils s’était perché sur le ventre du ninja et le regardait d’un air suspicieux.

« Allons, Moko-chan, tu sais bien que Kuro-papa se conduit toujours avec honneur. »

« DÉGAGEZ TOUS LES DEUX ! » Le ninja se releva brusquement, envoyant valdinguer Fye et Mokona.

« Kuro-myuu ! Tu es méchant ! » Bouda Fye.

« Au fait, où est le gamin ? » Demanda Kurogane en ignorant le numéro du mage.

Il le repéra un peu plus loin dans la clairière. Sha-kaan avait disparu.

« Il est où ton loup ? » Le ton de Kurogane était brusque. Il n’arrivait pas à se faire à l’idée que ce mioche possède un morceau d’âme d’une autre personne.

« Sha-kaan n’est pas à moi. Il est parti chasser. Il avait faim. »

« Toi aussi, tu as faim, non ? » Demanda Fye.

L’enfant hocha lentement la tête. Le ventre de la princesse gargouilla, la faisant rougir.

« Bien, petit-déjeunons alors. » Décréta le mage avec son sourire habituel.

Les voyageurs sortirent des provisions de leurs sacs. Sakura coupa une tranche de pain et la tendit à l’enfant.

« Vous en voulez ? »

« Merci. » L’enfant s’empara timidement de sa portion. Après avoir attendu un instant pour s’assurer que ce n’était pas un piège, il la dévora.

Kurogane trouvait que ce gamin lui rappelait vraiment le mage. _Tous d’eux se tenaient à l’écart du groupe, l’un physiquement, l’autre mentalement. Ils restaient sur leurs gardes. Avaient des yeux emplis de tristesse et de douleur. Possédaient des pouvoirs magiques. Avaient une apparence frêle mais fascinante… Merde, il recommençait avec ses délires sur la beauté du mage… Il doutait de plus en plus de sa santé mentale…_

« Les objets que tu protègent, tu dois les remettre à leur propriétaire, n’est-ce pas ? » Fye questionna l’enfant qui approuva, un peu méfiant.

Fye reprit : « Et comment reconnaitras-tu cette personne ? »

L’enfant tendit les deux mains devant lui, paumes vers le ciel et un plateau en bois couvert de symboles apparu. Shaolan se rapprocha, curieux.

« Je peux déchiffrer les inscriptions. Il y a les quatre points cardinaux, le feu, le vent, la terre et l’eau. Puis, à l’intérieur, les quatre autres éléments, la foudre, l’or… »

« Génial. Ça sert à quoi ? » L’interrompit Kurogane.

« Euh… j’en sais rien. »

« C’est un compas, un compas magique créé par Clow Reed. » Les informa l’enfant.

« Il sert à quoi ? » Kurogane s’impatientait de plus en plus. C’est aussi dur de soutirer des informations à ce mioche qu’au mage.

« Il guide vers l’autre objet que mon père m’a confié. »

« Donc, si c’est une des plumes de la princesse, nous pouvons le découvrir avec. » S’enthousiasma Shaolan. Il se pencha une nouvelle fois au-dessus du compas mais ne vit aucune aiguille désignant une direction. « Comment fonctionne-t-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Il y eu un blanc. L’enfant reprit : « Papa m’a dit qu’une personne viendrait qui saurait s’en servir et que c’est à ça que je saurais que les objets lui appartiennent. »

Les voyageurs se tournèrent vers Sakura. Elle s’empara prudemment du compas et Mokona se jucha sur son épaule.

« Mokona pense que tu dois dire ce que tu cherches. »

Sakura ferma les yeux et se concentra : « J’aimerais retrouver mes plumes. »

Un trait jaillit du milieu du compas.

« Hyuuu, tu es géniale, Sakura-chan ! »

« Arrête d’essayer de siffler, stupide mage. »

« Il faut bien que je m’entraine si je veux réussir. »

« Tsss. » Kurogane s’engouffra dans la forêt, suivant le trait lumineux.

« Kuro-chan, attends-nous ! »

Sakura se tourna vers l’enfant mais il avait disparu.

« Sakura-chan, Shaolan-kun, dépêchez-vous sinon Kuro-papa va nous abandonner. »

\-----@---------@----------

« Je me demande où il peut être. » Murmura Sakura. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu’ils avaient quitté la clairière et suivaient la direction indiquée par le compas.

« Il nous suit. » Déclara Fye.

« Pourquoi, il a finit son boulot, non ? » Kurogane était plutôt soulagé de se séparer du gamin.

« Je crois qu’il n’a nulle part où aller. Son père l’a abandonné ici et les villageois ne l’aiment pas. » Fit remarquer Shaolan.

« On a qu’à l’emmener avec nous. »

Kurogane s’arrêta net à la suggestion du mage.

« Quoi ? »

« Il est très fort, tu sais. Et puis… »

« Et puis ?! »

« Mokona voulait un petit frère ou une petite sœur. »

« C’est pas une raison ça ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je regrette de ne pas avoir laissé de notes à l’époque ; je ne peux donc aujourd’hui vous dire de quelle façon cette histoire continuait. À part que Fye et Kurogane finissait ensemble.  
> À propos de Fye, en relisant cette fanfic, j’ai eu l’envie de lui donner un passé vraiment glauque avec une grossesse suite à un viol ou suite à une relation qui tournerait mal. Avec Ashura ou une autre personne. Mais dans tous les cas, qui se finirait par une fausse-couche, peut-être provoquée par des personnes qui auraient vu cette grossesse comme anormale. Je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose que j’avais envisagé au départ mais ça pourrait s’intégrer à l’histoire… En fait, j’ai déjà modifié certains passages pour coller avec ce scénario, comme ça, s’il me prend l’envie de continuer cette fanfic…


End file.
